Molly survives
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: A VICIOUS KILLER HAS BEEN ON THE LOOSE


For three days Molly Adams and her husband Nathan had been adrift at sea in a large lifeboat. He had been bitten on the leg by a shark and was near death. Their high seas adventure had turned into a nightmare when a rogue wave had knocked them out of their boat. The boat had been torn into pieces and had sunk. They had a lifeboat but it had been nearly 4 days. They had managed to salvage some food but they had run out of food and water. It was only a matter of time before both of them would be dead. Molly decided to go to sleep and hoped death would come quick for both of them.

Some time later Molly woke up when she heard the sound of a horn. She was shocked to see a small fishing vessel beside her. Her husband was dead and had been for a couple of hours.

A man with long dark hair, a white robe and sandals with a crown on his head took out his hand and helped her unto the boat. At this point Molly didn't know if she was among the living or the dead. She realized who he was and fell to the ground weeping and sobbing. She was literally in the presence of Jesus.

"Cry no more my child. It's not your time. Nathan still has issues to resolve."

The next thing Molly remembers was being on a Coast Guard Board heading to shore. The body of her husband was in the boat. She seemed to be very dazed. She later learned that some unknown party of a fishing boat had radioed the Coast Guard saying that they had found a lifeboat with a man and a woman who needed to be rescued. The party told the Coast Guard where they were. When the coast guard got there, the fishing vessel was nowhere to be seen and the woman was sitting in the lifeboat in a daze. Her deceased husband was lying in the boat. The fishing boat in question had been seen around that time 200 miles out. The lifeboat was about 100 miles out to sea.

Since her husband died last year, life had never been the same for Molly Adams. A couple of months after he died, she had been awaken by the song, Caught in the Rupture by Anita Baker. She happened to look over and saw her husband's spirit in bed with her with his hand reaching out to her... She screamed got out of bed and turned on the light.

"Please stop this, Nathan. Stop scaring me like this. "Said Molly very loudly.

Somehow Nathan knew that he had to communicate with Molly but all he seemed to do was scare her. He needed to warn her about Mark Boils. She had no idea what was going to happen within the next couple of weeks.

"This is CNN news. Topping our stories, pro-baseball player Jake Stone was arrested for murdering his girlfriend. The girlfriend was beaten and then strangled."

A sick feeling came over Molly. She went into the bathroom and threw up. Shortly after Nathan appeared to her, she had dreams about him every night. He told her that Mark Boils was going to kill someone and that she was in danger.

Mark Boils was bad news to any person, male or female. He had beaten up several ex-girlfriends and two wives. He had raped several women, some of them underage girls. Two of them (one ex-wife and one girlfriend) ended up dead in mysterious circumstances. One ex-girlfriend vanished without a trace. A man seen fighting with him was found shot in the head two days later. At age 16, Molly was raped, severely beaten and then left for dead on the beach of Virginia State Park. Her boyfriend was shot in the head and died.

It was Aaron Hotchner and his then-girlfriend Haley who found her. had decided to go up to the beach for the day. It was early morning in the late summer. It was a couple of weeks before Aaron was to go to the FBI academy. They had just finished lunch when they happened to see Molly lying face down on the waves carrying her to shore. She appeared to be dead. A wave knocked her upright and she started to cough. The teen had been severely beaten. It didn't look good at all. Hotch was surprised that she had survived and had not suffered permanent physical damage from the attack.

Nathan had worked in the hospital as a volunteer. When Molly came in she was in a coma. It didn't look like she was going to make it. Nathan was there when she flat lined. He said prayers from the 23rd Psalm and Psalm 121 and held her hand. She opened her eyes briefly and then flat lined again. This went on for almost an hour. Just before she was going to be declared dead, the heart rate started beating strong.

Hundreds of FBI agents, many who didn't know Nathan came out to his funeral. The FBI in recent years had hired religious chaplains to help their agents. Nathan was one of them. Hotchner as well as the rest of the BAU team was there.

For years investigators believed that Mark Boils had lured Molly and her boyfriend to his sail boat, took them out to sea and then shot the boyfriend and then tried to kill Molly. Hotch had seen the report (he wasn't supposed to but someone left it where he could read it).

Molly testified in court against Mark Boils in court. She was the only one who did so. Others were too scared. She didn't remember the attack but remembered talking to Boils prior to the attack. Mark Boils was acquitted by a jury. It made Hotch sick to think about it. It was more important that Mark Boils play baseball than go to prison for rape, attempted murder and murder.

Spencer Reid thought Molly was one of the most attractive women he'd ever seen. Her eyes were red from crying. He felt guilty about thinking this as he was a grave site. Little did he know that their paths would cross.


End file.
